slugterrafanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Air Fenix
Air Fenix - 'Śluzak kilku typów: Ogień, Wiatr i Medium. Air Fenix to niezwykle rzadki okaz śluzaka Żywiołowego. thumb|312px|Air Fenix Protoforma Jego rasa wyginęła miliony lat temu gdy na powierzchni panowały dinozaury. Jest uznawany za najsłodszego i najbardziej niebezpiecznego śluzaka w całej Slugterze. Występowanie Air Fenix uwielbia cień. Jeden z nich (http://pl.slugterrafanon.wikia.com/wiki/(AF)_Fillow) zamieszkuje tereny Zatrutej Doliny. Tak naprawdę Air fenixy zamieszkują wielkie lodowce i opuszczone jaskinie. Historia Nikt tak naprawde nie wie z kąd wzięła się ta rasa. Chodzą plotki, że pierwsze jaja Air Fenix'a pojawiły się na powierzchni około 1000 000 lat temu i ze wzgledu na nieprzyjazne śrosowisko przeniosły się do Sluglerry. Wszyscy wiedzą, że ten niezwykle potężny gatunek wymarł lata temu, ale to, że Filow przeżyła dowodzi, że na świecie jest jeszcze kilka takich śluzaków, ale dobrze ukrytych. Ataki: *'Forcefield - 'tworzy pole siłowe (w protoformie jak i po transformacji) *'Elacto-ball - 'tworzy z ogona kule elektryczne (w protoformie jak i po transformacji) *'Phoenix attack '- 'śluz na skurze się zapala, a on tworzy wewnątrz ciała pole siłowe by ogień nie uszkodił mu organów wewnętrznych. (w protoformie jak i po transformacji) *'Fire tornado -' obraca się wokół własnej osi z prędkościa 3 000 000 razy na minutę i używa ataku Phoenix attack. * Ghulowanie - '''przed wystrzeleniem pulsuje czerwono-czarną energią i świecą mu oczy na biało. Przechwytuje w powietrzu śluzaki przeciwnika, rozpyla wokół nich energię i zmienia je w ghule. * '''Antyghulowanie '- '''wykonuje te same czynności co w ataku Ghulowanie. Różnica polega na tym, że pulsuje białą energią. * '''Plazma - '''zionie niewielką kulą plazmy która w trakcie lotu robi się coraz większa. Jest w stanie wysadzić budynek. Fazy życia Air Fenix'a: *Niemowle - od wyklucia do 1 roku życia *Dziecko - przez 5 lat *Młodzież - od ukończenia 5 roku życia do 8 *Wiek średni - przez 10 lat *Dorosły - od 18 roku życia Ciekawostki *Krew tego śluzaka potrafi uleczyć zewnętrzne rany w ciągu kilku sekund. *Air Fenix najpierw udaje przed swoją ofiarą miłego i niegroźnego śluzaczka, a potem z zimną krwią przerabia go na obiad. *Jest niezwykle szybkim stworzeniem, potrafi biegać z prędkością 200 km/h. *Air Fenix (podobnie jak wszystkie śluzaki Żywiołowe) szczerze nienawidzi ghuli. Zazwyczaj jest łagodny w stosunku do innych śluzaków Żywiołowych, ale jeśli chodzi o ghule, gdy tylko jakiegoś zobaczy wpada w niekontrolowaną furię i stara się za wszelka cenę wyeliminować wroga. *Jest świetnym łowcą. Potrafi powalić na ziemie stworzenie około 23 razy większą od samego siebie. *Jedynym Air Fenix'em któremu udało się przetrwać jest '''Filow' (czyt. Filoł) mieszkająca w Zatrutej Dolinie wraz z innymi śluzakami Żywiołowymi. *Po między 17 a 18 rokiem życia, Air Fenix'owi wyrastają skrzydła na grzbiecie, a zanikają lotki po bokach. *Wykluwają się z małych jaj które na początku są wielkości małego palca u nogi, potem wraz z łodym Air Fenix'em zwiększa się, aż młody wierzchnię. * Air Fenix y komunikują sie ze sobą poprzez swój własny język który jest podobny do mowy smoków. * Air Fenix y żyją w stadach liczących około 1000 000 osobników. Przywudzcą stada zostaje najsilniejszy Fenix (nieważne czy samiec czy samica). * Przywódca porozumiewania się w sposób który mogą używać tylko przywudzcy stad. Wydaje z siebie bardziej donośniejsze ryki które wodpowiedniejj tonacji mogą zmusić wszystkie inne fenixy do posłuszeństwa. Wtedy poddani zachowują się jak opętani i bezmyślnie wykonują wszystkie rozkazy. Małe Fenix'y lubią ryby.jpg|Małe Fenix'y Filow i Piorun 2014-06-29 14.31.07.jpg 2014-06-18 Fillow i Fenix na spacerze.jpg AF nocą.png Jajo air fenixa.png 2014-05-24 20.29.54.jpg 2014-05-24 20.08.00.jpg 2014-05-16 14.39.40.jpg Bez tytuług.png Kategoria:Śluzaki Kategoria:Żywiołowe Śluzaki Kategoria:Ogień Kategoria:Wiatr Kategoria:Medium Kategoria:Niezwykle rzadkie śluzaki